Meet me on Diagon Alley
by Jiwa
Summary: Evolet Miller always loved the Harry Potter books and the world described in them. But what happens when she finds herself in the Harry Potter world? And not to make it too easy, she's there 30 years before the books. AU. Rewritten version.


**A/N:** So this is the rewritten version of my Harry Potter fanfiction, Diagon Alley. This first chapter is going to be pretty long, but I promise I'll keep the future chapters a bit shorter.

Anyway, don't forget to review!**  
**

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I'm just writing this for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Back again**

After the world had stopped spinning, Evolet found herself on a dark road surrounded by typical British looking houses with well-trimmed gardens on both sides. A dog was barking somewhere in the distance, causing shivers to run through her spine.

Her first thought was that the street looked a lot like she had always imagined Privet Drive to be. Instinctively she looked at the closest house, and didn't find it surpising at all that it was the number four. Humming absentmindedly she walked to the closest garbage bin and dug for a recent newspaper.

"Year 1993," Evolet muttered out out, partly in surprise. Last time she had been in Potterverse it had still been the late 70's. A moment of sadness came over her. The Potters were already dead, and she would never see them again. But then again, Sirius was still alive, she thought as she saw someone very familiar on the second page. And apparently he had just escaped from Azkaban since there was a warrant on his head in the muggle papers.

"This is ridiculously convinient," Evolet said and smiled. With a flick of her wand she transfigured her old school robes into more normal-looking 90's clothes, made her short spiky hair longer and changed the dark tone into dull brown.

Evolet walked to number four's door and knocked, changing her amused smile into a strict-looking expression. As predicted, a skinny dark haired boy with intensively green eyes and glasses opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked, annoyance subtly coloring his voice.

Evolet tried her best not to laugh at the sight, and raised her eyebrow at the boy's scowling expression. "Are Mr. And Mrs. Dursley home?"

The boy nodded and let her in, gesturing her to follow. They arrived in the kitchen and the whole room went silent, the Dursleys all staring at Evolet a bit suspiouscly and Harry awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to another beside her.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt your supper, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, but I came here to tell you that your nephew has been seen sabotaging my garden," she said in her best posh voice and threw a glare at Harry, who looked horrified. The Dursleys all gasped at the same time, and even Aunt Marge's dog barked as if he agreed with the others.

"I decided to come and personally enquire him about it," she continued. The Dursleys nodded at her. "I wouldn't want to disturb your dinner any more than I already have. He has a room upstairs, yes?"

Petunia nodded quickly.

Evolet looked thoughtful. "Would it be okay if I gave him a talk upstairs? I wouldn't want to bother your evening too much," she said, looking at them with her best puppy dog eyes. Petunia and Vernon nodded, sneering at the boy.

"You can have him do whatever you want, the boy deserves take responsibility of his actions," Aunt Marge said, snorting into her wine glass. Harry threw a pleading gaze at Evolet, who just glared at him as well as she could.

"Right, upstairs," Evolet said and poked Harry with her elbow. She turned to the Dursleys. "Have a nice evening," she said with a fake smile.

They walked up the stairs in silence and arrived in Harry's room, when Evolet started laughing silently. Harry looked at her, surprised. "What are you laughing about?"

Evolet shook her head, chuckling. "It's just good that I never met Petunia back in the old days, she would have recognized me otherwise," she said and slumped down on Harry's bed as he closed the door. Evolet looked around the room and tsk'd distatefully.

"What is this all about?" Harry asked, frowning at the strange woman in her bedroom. "I've never even seen you before, and definitely haven't done anything to your garden."

Eve put out her tongue. "Just a way to speak to you privately," she said, her gaze going around the room. It stopped on a moving picture of James and Lily on Harry's nightstand. She reached out for it. "May I?"

Harry nodded silently. Evolet took the picture in her hands and her fingers lingered on the dancing pair. Then she looked up and smiled grimly, "Harry, how would you explaing a moving picture to me if I had happened to be a muggle?"

Harry's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but Evolet stopped him. "No it's okay, I'm not a muggle," she grinned. "Or could a muggle do this?" she asked, changing her hair colour. It slowly turned green.

Harry looked amazed. "How did you do that?"

"Metamorphmagus. It will be explained to you later," Evolet grinned and chuckled at her own joke. Then she jumped up and clapped her hands. "Righti-o. Now we just have to pack your bags," Evolet said and looked around, her eyes lingering on the floorboads for a moment too long, "Where's your stuff?"

Harry looked hesitant. "What do you mean, 'we have to pack my bags'?" he asked.

Evolet just sighed. "Well, you're not going to stay in this hell hole on my watch. I own James and Lily that much," she said and glanced back at the picture.

Harry's eyes widened. "You knew my parents?" he asked. Then his eyes narrowed. "But you don't look that old... You can't be much older than twenty."

Evolet sighed and took a deep breath. Harry must have been the most suspicious person Evolet had met since Sirius Black. A small smile lingered on her face at the thought. "Yeah well, I'm actually 25 if that's any help," she said and glanced at Harry who raised his eyebrows. "But I had a small accident, and so technically I would be now... About 33 years old."

Harry's eyes widened again. "You call that a small accident? What happened?"

Evolet half-grinned, "Hey, kiddo, I just met you. I'm not going to tell you my life story in the first twenty minutes we talk," she said and winked at Harry who looked ashamed of his question.

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

Evolet just smiled and ruffled his hair. "It's okay," she said. "But you better start packing now or otherwise we're going to miss our chance with the Dursleys."

Harry nodded, and withouth any more hesitation he knelt down on the floor and opened up the loose floorboard, where he had his birthday presents and other treasures hidden. Evolet whistled quietly.

"You got some cowboys in there," Evolet said, and at Harry's look she continued, "Well, not actual cowboys. It's just a saying."

As Evolet asked for Harry to take two of his best changes of clothing with him, it became apparent how badly the Dursleys really treated him. Of course, Evolet had known it all along, but she just had hoped that it wouldn't be that bad. The clothes Harry chose were way too big for him, and they looked a bit too much like hand-me-downs. Evolet scowled and decided that it would be her duty to take the boy shopping for better clothes some day in the future.

"Okay, take those with you, and don't forget the owl cage," Evolet said and opened the bedroom door. She looked at Harry and grinned. "And now get prepared for some yelling. We're going to get your trunk back."

If Harry was surprised about Evolet knowing where his trunk was, he didn't mention it. They decended down the stairs with Hedwig's cage on Harry's left hand and a bundle of clothes on his right had. Evolet grabbed her wand from it's holster and pointed it at the cupboard's lock.

"Alohomora!" The door crashed open and made quite a sound, which in turn alerted the Dursleys that something was very wrong indeed.

"What's going on in here?" boomed Vernon as he opened the door to the hallway and saw Evolet grabbing Harry's school trunk form the cupboard.

Evolet just raised her eyebrows at the man. "I'm taking Harry with me, and you have no saying in that."

"Now just, wait a minute-!" Vernon yelled, his face turning red. He took a treathening step closer to Evolet, but stopped in his tracks as the wand was pointed between his eyes.

"As I said, you have no saying in that," she repeated and heaved Harry's trunk up on her left hand. "Harry, open the door and go. I'll deal with this." Harry hesitated for a moment, but did as he was told, going out and leaving the door open for Evolet.

"Now you listen to me Dursley, and you listen well," Evolet started, her eyes narrowing at the muggle. "You've treated Harry like shit for all these years, and nobody in the wizarding world has been wiser about it. But it ends here. Now that I'm here again, will take custody of Harry, and not even Dumbledore can stop me," Evolet growled out. "So if anyone comes here and asks for Harry, you tell them to say to Dumbledore that Evolet is back, end she's going to curse his arse to the next week."

Vernon made a strangled sound, but went quiet as Evolet moved the wand again, reminding him of what she was. "Undertood, Dursley?"

"Understood," Vernon growled out.

"Good," Evolet said, smiled brightly and stepped out of the door. "Have a pleasant evening." She slammed the door shut on his face and turned, her gaze searching for Harry, who was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk a few feet away.

"You okay there?" Evolet asked as she walked to him. She heaved his trunk next to him and opened it. It was filled with books and other school stuff. Harry placed his clothes inside, took out his wand and closed the lid.

"Yeah, this is just so sudden," he said, apparently already regretting about leaving. "I mean, why are you taking me away form the Dursleys? And where are we going?"

Evolet sat down next to him and looked thoughtful. "Oh, yeah about that. I figured we could stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the holiday..." she said and then realised that she had no idea what day it was. She looked at Harry and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, what day is it again?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "7th of August," he said.

Evolet blinked and stared at him. For some reason, she had been expecting the 30th of July just like the last time this had happened. Harry was glancing at her innocently, and Evolet suddenly remembered another thing.

"Oh right! You've just turned thirteen!" she said and scratched her neck. "I'm sorry I've missed your birthday, Harry. I don't have a gift to give for you just now," Evolet said. "I kind of left in a hurry."

Harry smiled shyly. "It's okay."

Evolet glanced at him after a brief silence. "Harry, have you head about Sirius Black from the muggle news?"

The boy nodded, "Yes, he escaped from a prison, didn't he?"

Evolet pursed her lips and looked up at the night sky. It was already dark. "Yeah," she said. "But the thing is, he's a wizard and he escaped from a wizarding prison called Azkaban."

Harry gasped. "Really? What did he do to get there?"

Evolet suddenly rose up and brushed her clothes. "It doesn't matter now, I'll tell you the whole story later," she said, trying to evade the strange feeling that came from lying to Harry. Even thought it wasn't really a lie. She glanced down at him. "If you hear people talking about it, just don't mind them. They're all wrong anyway."

Harry's brow furrowed and he stood up. "What do you mean?"

"There was a misunderstanding," she said brightly, but then froze as the hair on the back of her neck rose and she felt like they were being watched. Evolet's eyes darted to the other side of the street where she could see a pair of glowing eyes.

Evolet abruptly started laughing, and tried (but failed) to disguise her laughter as coughing. She brushed Harry's clothes to disguise her nervousness. "But that really doesn't matter now, Harry," she gasped after her laughter stopped and took out her wand. "I'm going to call for the Knight Bus, and you're going the bus to the Leaky Cauldron."

"The Knight Bus?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Yeah, you call it like this," Evolet said and stuck her wand on the air. They waited for a few seconds, and a huge, purple, triple-decker bus appeared.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening."

"Hi Stan," Evolet greeted him, smiling. "This is my nephew James, I need you to take him safely to the Leaky Cauldron in London."

"That woud be eleven sickles," Stan said. "Are you coming with 'im?"

"No, I have some business I need to take care of tonight," Evolet said and gave him eleven sickles. Then she glanced at Harry who looked nervous. "James," she said pointedly, "go to the Leaky Cauldron and ask for a room. Don't worry about the payment, I'll pay for your room when I get there later tonight."

Harry nodded and stepped on board. Stan Shunpike heaved his trunk inside, and the doors closed. Evolet grinned waved at Harry, who hesitantly waved back.

"You heard that Earn? The Leaky Cauldron in London", Evolet heard Stan yell to the driver, and then they were off.

Evolet was left standing alone on the dark road. Well, not completely alone, she mused as a growling sound caught her attention.

"Come here, you mut," Evolet said softly, kneeling on the pavement and gesturing with her hand for the dog to come closer. It was black as night and enormous, much bigger than ordinary dog would have been. It sniffed the air carefully and stared at Evolet with glowing eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked quietly. The dog put its ears back and shook its head.

"Really?" she asked, and smiled softly. "Well, then I have to say that I'm the most awesome Slytherin ever, and I've come here to eat your brain."

The dog's eyes widened and it whined. Evolet reached her hand out, and the dog came closer.

"Yeah, Paddy, it's been a long time since I saw you," she said. The dog growled slightly and prepared to pull away, but instead of letting it go, Evolet hugged it.

"Would you prefer I call you Snuffles, then?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**31st of July, 1976 **

"Great," Evolet Miller muttered as she stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron and fell flat on her face. The experience didn't really change her already bad opinion about the floo network. But she had no other choice, as she didn't know how to apparate and she had recently started to doubt the safety of port keys more than ever.

The thing is, Evolet Miller wasn't an ordinary witch. In fact, a few hours ago she had doubted she was a witch at all, because such things didn't even exist in the place where she came from. Just yesterday she had been at the book premiere of Deathy Hallows, and reading the last Harry Potter book with her friend Chris the same night. Then she'd seen a falling star, and stupidly wondered how she would have wanted to change a lot of things in those books.

And the next thing she knew, she saw a strange glowing piece of parchament that looked like a port key, and woke up in Hogwart's hospital wing. Then she succesfully insulted Albus Dumbledore in his face, thinking it was all a dream, until the vividness of the situation finally hit her and she realized she has been somehow transported 40 years back in time into a world that didn't exist outside her favourite books.

After speaking with Dumbledore for over an hour, they had decided that it would be best for Evolet to enroll to Hogwarts until they found a safe way to send her back to her universe. It would be the safest place for her, since Evolet didn't really know anything about the 70's and her knowledge of the wizarding world was still pretty weak even thought she had read the books hundreds of times.

Evolet, of course, had insisted that she had no money so she couldn't go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had been as cryptic as always, and just said that maybe Evolet should visit Gringotts and ask if she had an account on her family name. Evolet was a bit doubtful, but promised to go and ask. Dumbledore had assured her that even if she didn't have any money, she could always withdraw some from the Hogwart's orphan funds.

Evolet didn't like the idea. She wasn't an orphan after all; her mother was still alive even thought she just happened to be in another universe at the moment. So here she was, suffering from the stupid design of the floo network and lying flat on her face on the dirty floor, thinking how weird life had just gotten in a matter of hours.

Evolet sighed, gathered the remains of her dignity and stood up. She looked around while brushing her clothes, and noticed that the restraurant was pretty full. It wasn't really a surprise, since Dumbledore had warned her about it. It was Saturday, and the first people were already going through the place into the Diagon Alley to get ready for Hogwarts.

Evolet tried to make herself invisible, but didn't really succeed. Her strange 21st century clothes drew all attention to her, and while she approached the innkeeper, many strangers were staring at her in suspicion.

"Uh, sorry, but are you Tom?" she asked the innkeeper timidly. The man looked at her and nodded.

"I kind of lost my wand and I'm on my way to buy a new one," she said. "Dumbledore said that you could maybe open the doorway to the alley for me?"

Tom the innkeeper made an understanding sound and came out behind the bar. He motioned for Evolet to follow him and went through the door in the back. Evolet stared at him in awe as the man tapped the bricks in the right order and waited for them to move.

And as the bricks moved, Evolet was kind of disappointed to notice that the sight wasn't that extraordinary as she had thought it would be. It might have been the fact that she had seen it so many times on the movies and read about it in the books, or the fact that she wasn't a scared 11 years old girl who had just found out about magic, but the sight didn't shock her. It just looked pleasant and interesting.

She turned to face Tom who was putting his wand away. "Thank you!" she said and hurried through the doorway. She heard Tom grunting in response behind her.

Evolet instantly knew where she had to go. The huge white building hovering above the other buildings was clearly Gringotts, there was no doubt about it. As she reached the huge doors, she hesitated for a moment. Goblin guards glanced at her suspiciously.

Would she just make an idiot of herself if she asked for her account and didn't have one? What in the world was Dumbledore thinking? Was there some wizarding families with the name Miller in the books? As hard as Evolet tried to think, she couldn't remember.

Sighing, she stepped inside the huge building and hesitantly approached a stand with a pretty nasty looking gobling behind it and decided to be as polite as possible. It had done Harry some good with magical creatures, after all.

"Excuse me?" she asked. The goblin glared at her. Evolet guessed that they did that to everyone.

"I'm sorry if I'm taking your time..." she started, "but my name is Evolet Miller and I would like to know if there's any ac- vaults on my name, please."

The goblin looked at her intently for a few seconds, and then shuffled through some papers. Evolet looked up at him with excitement.

"Yes, yes, there is a vault left for the heir of the Miller family," the goblin grunted and Evolet's eyes widened. "But before you can gain access to it, you have to be 17 and prove your identity."

Evolet thought about it. "Uh, well I have already turned 17... But how can I prove my identity? I don't have a passport or anything with me."

The goblin grinned in a slightly creepy way, showing off his pointed teeth. "That's easy, Miss Evolet Miller. You just need to give us some of your blood."

Evolet eyed the goblin timidly. "Uhhuh. Umm, and how much would that be?"

"Just a tiny drop, Miss Evolet Miller. No need for more, since blood can easily be taken advantage of in potions. We just need one drop," the goblin said.

Evolet sighed, closing her eyes and counted to three. "Okay. I'll do it. But first I'd like to know your name," she said, opening her eyes and looking straight at the amazed gobling.

"My name is Griphook," the goblin said gruffly. Evolet's eyes widened, but she succeeded to otherwise mask her surprise.

"Well then, goblin Griphook," Evolet said. "Let's get started."

The goblin nodded, took out an ordinary looking parchment and a strange looking dagger. "Give me your left hand," Griphook said and hold out his right hand. Evolet did as he said. The goblin pierced one of her fingers with the dagger, and a single drop of red blood fell on the paper. Evolet's hand was released, and she looked at the finger. The little wound was already healed, she noticed in wonder. Must have been goblin magic or something.

"Evolet Ariana Miller, daughter of Richard Miller and a sole heir of the Miller family," Griphook read out, his voice gaining an incredilious edge to it. The goblin looked up at Evolet, who was just looking confused. "You are a very rich woman, miss Evolet Miller."

Evolet blinked. "Huh?"

"It appears that your father has left you the whole Miller family vaults and all of his possessions, including his family estate in Scotland and all the money he earned with his work," the goblin said, his eyes gaining a slightly greedy glint.

Evolet had to lean on the counter for support. "My dad was a wizard?" she breathed out.

"Yes, and a very famous wizard indeed. I believe you can read about him and his work in most of the books that cover potion-making," Griphook grunted. "You are now legally the owner of the Miller family vaults. Here is your key," the goblin said and gave the very confused girl a golden key. "We shall be happy to help you whenever you need to access your vaults. Gringotts also offers legal aid," the goblin continued in a very monotone tone. "Shall you decide on your vault caretaker now or later, miss Miller?"

Evolet blinked at him. "Uhhuh, you can be the caretaker if you want, Griphook."

The goblin raised his eyebrows in wonder but didn't comment on it. "Very well, miss Miller. Do you require withdrawals today?"

Evolet rubber her eyes tiredly. "Uhhh," she voiced intelligently. "Do you have those bigger-on-the-inside pouches that I could use to withdraw money from my vault directly?"

Griphook grinned. "Of course," he said and put a leather pouch on the table before her. "This is one of them. Any time you want, you can withdraw gallons from your vault. The withdrawal fee is currently 2 percent of the amount of money you withdraw. And it is locked to your magical signature."

Evolet nodded and nodded. Then she took the pouch and pocketed it absentmindedly. "Thank you for your help Griphook, I'm sorry but I really must leave now. I have things I need to take care of."

The goblin grinned like he knew what Evolet was talking about. One Albus Dumbledore would be very sorry for not telling her about her father.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In the end, Albus Dumbledore never did get a trashing he deserved, because as soon as she stepped outside the bank, Evolet remembered the horrible experience of traveling by floo. She also remembered that she didn't even own a wand yet, so she literally couldn't curse him. Muttering about scheming old geezers, she stalked towards the Ollivander's wand shop. The place was easy to find, since it was so close to Gringotts. The shop itself had a kind of ghastly look to it, but since Evolet pretty much knew what to find inside, she opened the door without a moment's hesitation.

Evolet had little time to look around before the white haired and silver eyed man appeared before her. The wand maker wasn't really exceptionally short, but for a grown man he was quite tiny. Hovering only few inches above Evolet, unfortunately, wasn't really that much.

"Uh, hello," Evolet said awkwardly as Ollivander just stared at her. The man looked quizzical as he inspected the visitor.

"Who might you be? I do not recognize you, and yet you are not a new Hogwarts student," Ollivander asked.

Evolet rolled her eyes at him. That man seemed to have a perfect memory. "Yeah well, actually I am a new student," she said amusedly. Had these people never heard of transfer students or anything? Apparently not. "I was home schooled, but since my mum died last year I decided to enroll to Hogwarts. I'm starting my sixth year." It was the story Evolet had created with Dumbledore, and decided to stick to.

"Hm," Ollivander hummed. "May I enquire your name?"

Evolet hesitated slightly, but in the end decided that it didn't really matter. "Evolet Miller."

Ollivander's eyes widened in recognition. "Ah, there was something familiar in those eyes of yours, miss Miller. May I say, you look just like your father."

Evolet scowled. This was starting to sound a bit too much like Harry Potter's first encounters with wizards. If Ollivander noticed her annoyance, he didn't show it. "Anyway, I came here for my a new wand. My old one got broken a few weeks ago, just before I moved here," Evolet said, overlooking the comment.

Ollivander's eyes glinted. "Yes yes, I expect this will be interesting. I remember when your father came to pick up his wand, yes, I remember it well. Maple wand, twelve and half inches, with thestral hair. Very good wand for charms, and I suppose for potions too..."

Evolet's scowl deepened. "Yeah yeah, can we get over with this? I'm kinda busy and I need a wand to curse Dumbledore for something he forgot to mention."

Ollivander looked chuckled, but took out the measuring tape and let it roam all over Evolet. "Which one is your wand hand?" he asked and turned towards the boxes of wands.

"Right," Evolet said. Surprisingly, the measuring tape stopped after doing it's work without any extra orders. Ollivander came back with a wand box and offered it to Evolet, who eyed it with suspicion. She didn't want to blow anything up.

"Beech, fourteen inches with pixie hair. Very good for divination," Ollivander supplied as Evolet looked at him. Evolet flinched at the mention of divination, and to her delight she only had to briefly touch the wand before Ollivander took it away. "No, certainly not."

The next one wasn't for Evolet either. Or the third one. By every wrong wand Ollivander seemed to get more excited, and Evolet more agitated. Finally, on their 13th try, Ollivander offered a wand to her very carefully.

"Yew, thirteen and half inches with thestral hair. Very good transfiguration and enchantments," he whispered excitedly.

Evolet eyed the wand for a minute. It was dark woody color, and it looked slender enough without any stupid bumps or anything unusual. She reached for it slowly, and as her fingertips touched it, she knew it was the right one. Evolet grabbed the wand and instantly she felt warmth soaring through her. As the magical feeling disappeared, Evolet looked at Ollivander to find him looking very pleased.

"Yes, it seems that you're very similar to you father in this aspect. Thestrals seem to favour you both," he mused.

Evolet couldn't really say anything intelligent, so she just nodded. "Do you have wand holsters?" she asked as she remembered that it would be stupid to keep her wand in her pocket.

"Yes," Ollivander nodded and brought out three different kind of them. "Which one would you like to buy?" Evolet chose the most invisible one that was meant to be tied on her arm.

"So what's the price?" she said, tying the holster on her arm and placing the wand there. It would take some time to get used to, she mused. It felt strange in her arm, stiff.

"Nine galleons and 8 sickles," Ollivander answered. Evolet pursed her lips at the price, wondering if it was expensive in wizard standards. She dug magical pouch for 9 galleons. Ollivander took them, and gave her change in 11 sickles, which Evolet put back to her pouch. Then she thanked Ollivander and left the shop.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

About fifty minutes later, Evolet had bought a fashionable and very practical shoulder bag, a shrinkable school trunk and some wizarding clothes. She didn't really feel like buying anything else at the moment, so she headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a dinner. The place was practically full, since there was only one free table left. She thanked her fortune and sat there, waiting for Tom the Innkeeper to bring her the meal.

Just minutes after Evolet got her hands on the food plate and started eating, a soft voice disturbed her peace. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Evolet looked up to find a young boy with sand brown hair and beautiful amber eyes staring down at her with a drink of butter beer clutched in his hands. Naturally, she choked on her food and started coughing.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" the boy asked, concerned and laid the butter beer on the table to pat her on her back.

Evolet waved her hand. "No, it's nothing, I'm just being very overly jumpy today," she said in a strangled voice and eyed the boy in front of her. It was Remus frickin' Lupin. "And by all means, sit down. I'm all alone here anyway."

Remus seemed a bit concerned but sat down anyway. Evolet's meal was abandoned as she stared at the boy in front of him in awe.

"My name is Remus", the boy offered after an awkward silence and sipped his drink. Evolet nodded and then widened eyes more.

"You wouldn't happen to be Remus Lupin, now, would you?" she asked.

Remus looked startled. "How did you know?"

"Dumbledore mentioned you when I asked if any of the students could tutor me," Evolet said and inwardly grinned at the quick thinking. "I'm Evolet, nice to meet you," she said and shook his hand.

Remus looked a bit doubtful. "Same here," he said and let go of her hand. "Do you go to Hogwarts? I've never seen you there before."

Evolet laughed and scratched her neck. "Yeah, well, I was home schooled. I only decided to enroll to Hogwarts after my mom died last year," she said and noticed that Remus immediately seemed to regret his question.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"No, it's okay, I'm over it," Evolet said with a bright smile. She really was, since her mom hadn't even died. Only after seeing the strange expression on Remus' face did it came to her mind that it might seem weird for her to be so happy about it.

"I mean..." Evolet started awkwardly. There was another brief silence, until Evolet broke it.

"I can see the future," she said abruptly and grinned. The intelligent part of her brain was currently yelling for her to shut her big mouth. Remus just raised his eyebrows at the statement and sipped his drink.

"I'm being serious," Evolet said and managed not to giggle at the joke. Remus smiled a little, even though he of course had no idea that she had chosen those words knowingly.

Evolet reached for his hand, "Here, give me your hand and I'll read your future."

Remus sipped his drink again, rolled his eyes and gave his left hand to Evolet. She pretended to stare at it very intently, closed her eyes and then started humming. Remus tried to stiffle his laughter at the ridiculous sight.

"Okay, yeah, I can see it clearly now," Evolet said, "You're going to meet this amazingly beautiful girl in a restaurant, then you will become best friends for the rest of your life," she continued and opened her left eye to take a peek at Remus, who looked even more amused.

"Ohh, now I see. Oh my, _oh my_," Evolet suddenly gasped, as mile lingering on her lips. "You're going to marry a woman with pink hair, and an amazing tendency to trip over umbrella holders", she said and closed her eyes, this time getting a bit more serious. "Then, you'll have a baby boy and live happily ever after."

There was a slight silence. Remus took his hand back, and Evolet opened her eyes to notice that there was a sad look in his eyes.

"Sounds very nice," he said quietly. Evolet silently cursed herself for being so insensitive. Of course he wouldn't believe any bright pictures about a future with a wife and a kid, because of his 'furry little problem'. Evolet just smiled as brightly as she could and tried not to look too guilty about upsetting him.

"Yeah, well, what can I say. You will have a quite future ahead of you," she said.

Remus smiled slightly. "I don't think you're really that good at divination."

Evolet gasped dramatically. "What? You're doubting my seer abilities? Very well, Remus. But just remember that when I say 'I told you so', you can't just roll your eyes," Remus rolled his eyes, "And I'll personally take care that the first part of the prophecy happens."

Remus had that sad look on his eyes again, but he smiled. "That would be nice."

Evolet finally quieted down, and smiled at him too. Yes, it would be, she thought. And it will.

"So what year are you on?" Evolet asked after a while.

"I'm starting my last year," Remus said and sipped his butter beer.

Evolet's eyes widened. "Really?" she said. "Me too. Even though I'm a year older. And I still have to take my O.W.L.s before the school starts so that they know I'm good enough to keep up with the N.E.W.T. classes."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you take your O.W.L.s earlier?"

Evolet shrugged. "I dunno, I guess my mum just didn't feel like I needed to at the time. Anyway, I'm not really up to the academic stuff anyway, I don't think that a few pieces of paper are going to define my future or anything."

"Why's that?"

Evolet looked at Remus, who was staring at her with his head cocked to the side like a puppy. He was so cute. Such a shame that Tonks was destined to marry him, otherwise Evolet would've tried to keep him to herself.

"I'm a bookworm, don't get me wrong, but I enjoy books and stuff just for the fun of it," she said. " And I think my brain are more of an artist than of a ministry worker's."

"Interesting theory," Remus said, a smile twiching on his lips. "If you hadn't put it that way I would have just thought you were lazy."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Twenty minutes later, Evolet finally finished her dinner and rose up to leave. Remus had finished his drink a while ago, but was keeping her company.

"Are you here for book shopping or something?" Evolet asked as they stepped back to the Diagon Alley. It was late afternoon already.

"Yes, I actually came here to meet my friends and shop for the school stuff. We're supposed to meet up half past three in Flourish and Blotts," he said as they walked towards the book shop in question.

"Oh, well I was going there myself too, I guess we can go there together," Evolet said, grinning at Remus who smiled back.

They stepped inside the bookshop, and Evolet instantly felt at home. Oh, so many books, and they were all about magic. Her hands shook slightly as she briskly walked to the nearest book shelf and breathed in the sweet scent of parchment. She almost forgot about Remus, until the boy in question muffled a laugh. She glanced at him.

"You've never been here, have you?" he said, smiling, clearly amused by her reaction.

"It's that obvious?" Evolet asked sheepishly and turned back to stare at the books in wonder.

Remus chuckled. "Pretty much, yes."

Evolet smiled, and then turned to face him with an evil grin. "You wouldn't happen to know if there's a book that teaches you how to create howlers?"

Remus grinned in response. "Why? Do you need to make one?" he asked.

"Yeah. For a certain headmaster. And a pretty vicious one too."

Remus helped Evolet to find the book about howlers, and then they collected the books needed for Hogwarts. Just as Evolet found the last book and was heading to the counter, a shout pierced through the air and made her freeze.

"Oi! Moony, over here!" Sirius Black bellowed from the doorway of the bookstore.

Evolet made a quick decision, and put the books on the counter. She turned around and whispered to Remus, "I bet that's one of your friends, right?" Remus nodded silently. "Well, go to him. I'll see you later."

Remus looked hesitant but in the end went to greet his friend, his arms full of books. Evolet watched from afar and bit her lip. She really wasn't ready to face Black yet. She wasn't even sure if she would be ready to face him when the schools started, since she still wasn't exactly sure what her opinion was about him.

"Ten galleons", the wizard behind the counter said and and Evolet paid him absentmindedly. She unshrunk her trunk, put the books there and then shrunk it again. It was really convenient.

Then she noticed that Remus was coming towards her with Black and panicked. She slowly edged towards the doors of the bookshop, and tried to make herself invisible so that Black wouldn't pay any attention to her. To her relief, Black was excitedly explaining something to Remus, so only the werewolf noticed Evolet's quick depart, and made it shown by raising his eyebrows quiestioningly.

Evolet just shook her head and headed out.

"Huh," she breathed as she stepped on the alley again. That was close, Evolet thought. She hoped that Remus wasn't offended by her sudden disappearance. Walking in her thoughts, she almost ran into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're walking," an annoyed voice said as he had to dodge the girl walking towards him. Evolet looked up at him and froze.

"Sorry," she mumbled and the boy nodded and continued his journey towards the book shop. It was James Potter. If not for the brown hazel eyes, she would've thought that it was Harry Potter. Awkward, but it really was true that Harry looked like his father. Evolet slapped herself for being so absentminded, and continued her exploration on the shops.

She didn't find anything interesting for a while, since she wasn't interested in fashion or quidditch, or potion making. When she finally spotted an interesting shop, it was music shop that seemed to sell different kind of instruments. Interested, she stepped inside and immediately spotted something she wanted to buy. It was a beautiful, dark wooden acoustic guitar and it seemed to be like made for her.

As Evolet stood before the guitar admiring it, the shop owner walked beside her and nodded approvingly. "You have eye for good instruments," the witch said said.

Evolet glanced at her and smiled. "Thanks," she said. "This just seemed to call from me the moment I stepped inside."

The owner nodded, understanding. "In case you wondered, this guitar has been magically enchanted, so that you won't need an amplifier when you want to play in public," she said. Evolet raised her eyebrows in wonder. "Do you know the sonorus charm?" the owner asked.

"Yeah."

"You just need to use it while pointing to the guitar and it will work as an amplifier. When you're finished, just place the charm again and they will reverse each other."

Evolet stared at the owner, amazed at the idea. Someone was smart to place enchantments like that on a guitar. "Okay, I'll definitely take this. Do you have any guitar guide books?"

The witch smiled. "Yes, feel free to browse through that shelf there, pick the ones you find most useful to you."

"Thanks", Evolet said and went there to look for advanced guides. She had started playing guitar in high school almost two years ago, but she wasn't exceptionally good. Maybe now she would have time to start practicing again, she mused and picked two seemingly good guide books and headed to the counter. The witch had already put the guitar to a guitar casing and was closing it.

"How much do these make?" Evolet asked as the woman started taking down the prices.

The witch wrote it down and said, "The guitar is 70 galleons and the books are two galleons. So that's 72 galleons." Evolet flinched at the guitar's price, but gave the money to her without a complaint.

"Thanks," she said after placing the books in her shrinkable trunk, then took hold of the guitar casing and left the shop. The guitar would undoubtedly prove itself to be a good purchase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Good evening Tom, do you have any rooms left?" Evolet asked later that same day, leaning against the counter of the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom trifled through the big guest book, and nodded. "Yes, I have a few rooms left upstairs. Would you like one with bathroom?"

Evolet sighed in relief. "Yes, please." She really was fortunate today. It would've been awful to live here for days without getting a proper bath.

"How long will you stay?" Tom asked absently, looking for the key to the room.

"Uh, for a few weeks for now. I don't know yet," Evolet said and scratched her neck as Tom threw her an incredulous glance.

"Sure. Your room is 17 sickles a night, and breakfast is included in the pay. Here's your key," Tom said to Evolet who took it nodding, "Your room is the number 12."

"Thanks," she said and made her way upstairs, still carrying the guitar casing. She struggled with it in the stairs, even thought it wasn't really that heavy.

"Room 12," she said out loud as the room in question finally appeared before her. "I hope there's no railway next to my room like in the third movie," she laughed and opened the door. The room was shabby looking, but pretty homely. The walls were colour of worn brown and the furniture looked old. But as she unshrunk her trunk, placed the guitar casing on the floor and finally sat on the bed, it proved to be really comfortable. Probably magically enchanted, she mused and got back up.

Evolet had gotten a list of books needed from Dumbledore, and since it included a potions book, she decided to take a look and see if Griphook was really speaking the truth about her father. And as she browsed through the pages, to her astonishment she noticed that several of the potions had been invented by one Richard Miller. She really couldn't believe it. Maybe this was was an alternative reality? It wouldn't be too unusual for her father to exist in an alternative reality, not even when he seemed to have been a famous potions master.

Evolet felt confused. If his dad had really been a wizard here, then how did he die? She had always thought that wizards had immune against such diseases as cancer. She turned more pages, and was surprised to find a little information package about her father.

_Richard Miller: Order of Merlin, second class, Mastery of Potions. Awarded with an Order of Merlin, second class, in 1967 for his creation of number of potions that have helped the wizarding world to achieve better life and health. Deceased in 1970 for unknown reasons._

Evolet was surprised at this. It seemed that his dad had died six years ago even here. And Order of Merlin? That was something. No wonder Dumbledore had recognized her family name and her dad had been so rich that even the goblin had looked little bit more than just greedy.

Sighing, Evolet closed the book and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I wonder if I'm as good in potions as he was," she muttered and smiled. "At least if I suck, then I would have a good reason to become friends with Snape."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was the September first, and Evolet was standing in front of the entrance to the Platform 9¾. A lot of things had happened in a month, and she was finally starting her journey as an official student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

At first she had been a bit hesitant about the whole thing, but as soon as she got response to her letter in a form of invitation back to the castle, her tutoring for the O.W.L. exams had started. McGonigall had gone over some basic transfiguration knowledge with her, and since she had been the only teacher in the castle over the holidays, Evolet had been assigned some books to go over for the other subjects of O.W.L. exams. She had read them quickly since she already had a basic grasp of things, and had fortunately understood almost everything. Even the potions had seemed pretty simple.

As the exam day came and went, she was pretty confident of her results. And her confidence seemed to have some reason behind it, since she got mostly average grades and not even one troll. Most of her results had been Acceptable's, but there was two Exceeds Expectations (Potions, Transfiguration) and one Outstanding (Defense Against the Dark Arts) grades.

During her tutoring with McGonigall, Evolet found out that not only was her wand exceptionally good for transfiguration, but that she also had some metamorphmagus abilities. So far she had only succeeded in changing her hair and eye colour at will, but McGonigall assured that with time she would be able to lot more. Evolet of course had been instantly excited about the prospect, since one of her favourite characters was a metamorphmagus too.

And now she was ready to enroll to Hogwarts and start a year with the other seventh years. Evolet grinned and walked through the brick wall with confident step. She was carrying her guitars casing with her, even thought she could've shrunk it too. Evolet just liked carrying it around.

She looked around the platform and noticed that there was half an hour before the train left. Evolet walked to the train, unshrunk her trunk and placed it in the luggage compartment. Then she went looking for one Gryffindor werewolf and his merry friends.

It didn't take her long to hear Sirius Black's loud laughter through a door. She listened quietly until she heard Remus' more quiet voice to answer something back. That's when she chose to wrench the door open.

"Remuuuss!" she yelled and glomped him. Although it proved to be a bit hard since he was sitting down. But she succeeded in getting him partly up.

"Evolet," Remus breathed out. "You're strangling me."

Evolet let go at that and scratched her neck. "Hahaha!" she laughed awkwardly and loudly. "Sorry, I'm just so excited!" she said and took her guitar casing from the ground, putting it above them on the luggage shelves. "And besides, it's been a month since I saw you," she grinned, intentionally ignoring Sirius Black who was staring at her.

"True," Remus said and smiled awkwardly, glancing at his friend who decided to speak up.

"It's always so nice to see random Slytherins attack my friends," Black said sarcastically, "But who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

Evolet turned to him and tilted her head, staring at him blankly. Then she blinked and looked down at her robes. "Oh! Right-o. Forgot about that for a minute," she grinned and glanced at Remus. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Evolet Miller and I've come here to eat your brain!" Evolet said, threw her head backwards and erupted into maniac laughter.

"You're insane," Black deadpanned. Evolet ignored him.

She could imagine the look on Remus' face. If they were in a cartoon, he would so be sweat dropping, she thought as she was forced to stop laughing due to a coughing fit.

"So you were put in Slytherin?" Remus asked finally as Evolet's coughing finally stopped. She nodded and sat next to him.

"Yep," she grinned.

Black scowled from his place across her. "You seem a bit too happy about that. And why are you here if you're a Slytherin?"

Evolet widened her eyes comically at him and ignored his last question. "Could you imagine me in Gryffindor colours? Or Hufflepuff?" she asked. "Well, Ravenclaw isn't that bad, but they're all a bit too unsocial for me."

Remus looked bothered. "Did you honestly choose Slytherin just for the colours?"

Evolet raised her eyebrows. "Seriously, Remus, I did. I like green."

Black groaned in annoyance. "Why are you here?"

Evolet eyed him again and pursed her lips. "I'm Remus' prophesied best lady friend. Got a problem with that?"

Black looked at Remus incredulously and mouthed, '_Prophesied?_'

'_Don't ask._'

"And anyway, I've never seen you here before. Are you a transfer student or something?" Black asked before Remus could warn him.

Evolet had practiced her answer to that question. She turned her head down a bit and said quietly, "Actually, I was home schooled. My mom died last year so I decided to enroll to Hogwarts."

Remus raised his eyebrows but didn't comment on her changed attitude towards her mother's death.

Black looked apolitical. "Uh. Sorry."

Evolet grinned up at him, "It's okay. As long as I can eat your brain, you know."

"Why do you keep saying that!" Black yelled, standing up and pointing at her. He seemed seriously freaked out.

"I dunno. There's just something about you," Evolet said calmly from her seat. That was the moment James Potter decided to enter. He looked at Sirius, who was standing up agitated and pointing his finger at Evolet, and at Evolet and Remus, who were sitting calmly in their seats.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Evolet's expression changed into variable states of emotions. Shock, awe, anger and disappointment. They were fast, but they three all noticed.

"Uh, what's that expression all about?" James asked hesitantly as he sat down next to Sirius.

Evolet shook her head. "Sorry, you just look like someone I knew. Amazingly so."

James grinned, "You liked him, did you?"

Evolet raised her eyebrows. "Actually, I detest the guy."

A bit put out, James turned to Sirius and mouthed, '_Who's that?_'

Sirius shrugged. '_I dunno, she just appeared and hugged Remus._'

Evolet rolled her eyes at them. They acted like she couldn't see them mouthing these things to each other. "Hey guys, you do realize that I can read lips too?"

They froze and turned to her. James coughed and eyed her Slytherin robes. "Who are you?"

"I am the most awesome Slytherin in the universe. Also Remus' prophesied best lady friend," she said, grinning at James. "But you can call me Evolet."

"Prophesied?" James asked the same question as Black, but out loud this time.

Evolet nodded seriously. "Yeah, I'm also a seer", she said and grinned evilly reaching her hand towards him. "Want me to read your fortune?"

James looked hesitant, and looked at Remus, who shrugged and nodded at him. James nodded and gave Evolet her hand. She noticed Black rolling his eyes.

"I'll do this to you some day too," she said to him and then turned to James' hand and stared at it intently. "Ahaa! I see", she said dramatically, closing her eyes.

James leaned forward. "What do you see?"

Evolet grinned. "I see you going out with a fierce read head..." she said and heard James gasp. "Oooh, you two will get married and have one beautiful baby boy." She let go of his hand and opened her eyes.

James leaned back to his seat and laughed. "I told you guys! I'm going to date Lily Evans some day. And we'll apparently get married too."

Remus glanced at Evolet suspiciously. "You've never happened to meet Lily Evans, have you?"

Evolet shook her head. "Never." And she wasn't even lying.

Black sighed in agitation. "I still don't understand why you're here."

Evolet rolled her eyes and leaned against Remus, who stiffened a bit before relaxing. "I already said, I'm Remus' best lady friend. No way I'm gonna stay away just because you have some strange hate going on against Slytherins."

James' eyebrows rose. "Are you his girlfriend then?"

Evolet almost rolled her eyes, but then got an idea and widened her eyes at him. "Why are you asking? Are you gay? I knew it!" she yelled and pointed her finger at James. "You're interested in him!"

Sirius barked a laugh and James blanched, gesturing with his hands frantically, "No, I didn't mean it that way! And I'm not gay. And besides, you saw me with Lily Evans, I can't be gay!"

Evolet noticed that Remus had stiffened beneath her again, so she decided to help him out and nodded. "Good then. Neither am I. But that still doesn't mean that I'd like him that way. Of course, as I'm his friend I would say yes if he ever asked me to date him."

Black looked at her strangely and Remus seemed to stiffen even more. "Why would you say yes just because of that?"

Evolet rolled her eyes and pointed at herself. "Hello! Best lady friend."

Remus muttered something under his breath. Evolet smiled at him although she didn't really hear what he said. "Yeah well, I've got some love ballads ready for you if you ever want me to date you", she said, glancing up at her guitar casing.

James and Black glanced at each other, their eyebrows raised.

Evolet frowned at them. "What?" she asked. "I ran out of topics." There was an awkward silence for a while, and Evolet absentmindedly colored her dark hair with green highlights.

Black stared at him. "How did you do that?"

Evolet glanced up at him, blinking in confusion. "Huh?"

Remus looked down at her questioningly. "Your hair just changed colour."

Evolet touched her hair and realised what she had done. "Oh right, I keep forgetting about that too," she muttered and looked at James and Black. "I'm a metamorphmagus, apparently."

James and Black looked at her in awe. "You do know that metamorphmagus abilities are really rare?" James asked.

Evolet shrugged. "Yeah, and so are Orders of Merlin too apparently. But still my dad had one," she said nonchalantly.

Black narrowed his eyes at her, looking at her more closely. "Just who are you?"

Evolet sighed and looked up at Remus who was staring at her in amazement too. Guess they would get to know it eventually. She looked back at James and black.

"Evolet Miller, nice to meet you", she said calmly.

"Miller?" James.

"As of the house of Miller?" Black.

Evolet rolled her eyes. It was really getting annoying. "Yeah, nice to meet you too. Whatever your names are, you affectionally well mannered and polite people."

Black huffed at that, "I'm Sirius Black."

James nodded and sat up a bit straighter. Apparently he had been taught manners better than Black. "I'm James Potter."

"Thank you for telling me. All though, of course I already knew who you are," Evolet grinned.

Remus got over his amazement and asked, "How? I didn't tell you their names."

Evolet bit her lip to stop her laughter. "Guys, you're the Marauders. For the last month I've been seeing many Hogwarts teachers who have been politely warning me about you."

James raised his eyebrows at that and glanced at Black. "It seems that our reputation precedes us, Padfoot."

"So it seems, Prongs."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They sat in silence for a while, until a thought struck Evolet. She eyed James thoughtfully."Where were you just now?" she asked. "Didn't the train leave at least twenty minutes ago?"

Black glared at James, who looked sheepish. "He was just betraying us all," Black said mysteriously.

James rolled his eyes. "Oh come on guys!" he said and then pointed at Remus, not noticing that Evolet was trying not to laught at him. "He was a perfect in the fifth year, how is this any different?"

Black pouted. "But he's Remus," he whined.

It was Remus's turn to roll his eyes. "Stop being ridiculous Padfoot", he said.

"So you're the head boy?" Evoled interrupted. James nodded. "Was the meeting any fun?"

James instantly adopted a dreamy expression on his face. Black sighed. "Evan's is a head girl, isn't she?" he asked.

Evolet acted like she didn't know her. "Ooh, isn't that the same read head girl that you're going to marry?" she asked sneakily.

James nodded. "Yeah," he said dreamingly.

Evoled waved her hand in front of him. "Wow, dude, there's no turning back for you anymore," she said and whistled. "I assume that she likes you too?"

First there was a choked laugh from Remus, then a chuckle from Black, and then they both started laughing like maniacs. Evolet grinned. "Guess not, then?" she said and looked at James, who looked depressed.

"She just seems to hate me," he said and then a strange glint appeared in his eye as he looked at Evolet. "But you're a girl right? Tell me what I should do?"

"Maybe if you stopped being an obnixious bastard, it might help," a voice came from the doorway and they all looked towards it. A redheaded girl was standing there, her arms crossed, looking fierce.

Evolet's eyes widened. "That's Lily Evans?" she asked and then sighed. "Right, time for me to give up. There's no hope for me to win James Potter's heart with that kind of beauty competing with me."

The compartment went silent, and they all looked at Evolet with wide eyes. Evolet just raised her eyebrows.

"What? Can't a girl hope to get a cool surname by marrying a guy called Potter?" she asked and evern Remus was looking at her oddly now. "Come on, Potter's the best name anyone could ever hope for their children," she said and slyly looked at Lily.

"Think about it. Harry Potter," she said. "The best name ever."

The silence didn't seem to disappear, and Evolet just rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe I was exeggerating... Because, Harry Snape would be so much better," she said and grinned, eyeing James from the corner of her eye.

"NO!" Sirius shouted.

"Harry shall have my surname!" James continued, raising his fist upwards like a super hero. "Harry Potter sounds much better than Snape!"

Evolet couldn't stop it anymore, she started laughing. She laughed so hard that she fell off her seat and started hitting the floor with her hands.

Lily just scowled at her. "Are you happy now?" she asked. "You've just encouraged those idiots."

Evolet looked up from the floor and chuckled. "Ahaha, sorry," she said. "But you should have seen the look on your faces."

She stood up and offered her hand to Lily, who looked at it suspiciously. "Evolet Miller, nice to meet you," she said.

Lily nodded stiffly and squeezed her hand briefly. "Lily Evans, I'm the Gryffindor head girl."

Evolet smirked. "I know, Hazel Eyes here told me."

Lily's gaze finally dropped down from her face and her eyes widened a bit as she noticed Evolet's robes colours. "Oh."

"Oh?" Evolet asked, raising an eyebrow and looking back at the boys. "Listen to her, she's a lot calmer than you two, " she turned back to Lily and smirked. "First, Black here accuses me of trying to eat his brain, -"

"Hey!"

"- And then Potter is all 'Who are you' and 'Read my future'," she said and sighed. "They're so childish. As if being Slytherin makes me evil."

Lily blinked and glanced oddly at the guys. "Right," she said. "Well, I have to get going, I have people I need to meet. See you later, I guess."

Evolet nodded to her and waved to her cheerily untill she was out of sight. Then she blobbed down next to Remus and looked seriously at James. "Wow, man, she's certainly a piece of … well, something. You need to figure out a plan."

Remus looked amused. "Why are you even trying to help him?"

Evoled just shrugged. "I dunno, you guys are amusing, and at the same time I have a reason to keep hanging out with you without Black breathing down my neck about making evil plans behind his back."

Black crossed his arms and scowled at her. "I don't trust you."

James looked a bit doubtfull too. "You're seriously weird," he said. "But I think I like you."

Black's scowl deepened. "I'm going to be watching your every move."

Evolet raised her eyebrows. "Well good luck with that, since as you might remember, I'm still in the different house than you, genious."

"That won't be a problem, I have my ways."

Evolet rolled her eyes. Black was going to be the death of her, she knew it.


End file.
